Ami hiányzik a Biztonságból
by lidiladilom
Summary: A SafeBiztonság c. rész után játszódik közvetlenül s2 közepe, javasolt tudni, mi történik ebben a részben! Fordítás, az eredeti medaniomaly tulajdona. Szomorkás, House gondolatok, Cuddyinterakció. Csak semmi párosítás. Jó olvasást!


**Hát, voltak vele problémáim, bocsi, a másik jobban sikerült... azért remélem élvezhető... :)**

**med-anomaly (ford. lidiladilom)**

**Hiányzó jelenet a Biztonság-ból**

House nem tudott nem mosolyogni, ahogy Wilson elsétált. Nem igazán tehetett mást, tényleg. Amit Wilson tett, nem volt más, mint House játékszabályainak követése.

Ő erőltette barátját, hogy beszálljon a játékba. Ő nyert. A győzelem általában édesebbnek tűnik.

Mosolya grimaszba fordult, amint a fájdalom és a tehetetlenség érzése elborította. Szar ügy lesz innen feltápászkodni, gondolta, és bekapott néhány Vicodint. Elnyúlt és kezeivel támaszkodva a falhoz oldalazott. Lehetőleg minél észrevétlenebbül akarta megvárni, hogy a Vicodin tegye a dolgát. Nem akarta hogy feltűnjön, hogy nem képes felállni. Kinyújtotta a lábait, a falnak dőlt és igyekezett egy unott ember benyomását kelteni, aki egy betegére vár. Gameboyát is előhúzta zsebéből. Az egész jelenet roppant meggyőzőnek tűnt.

Emberek sétáltak el mellette, rá se bagózva. Akik felismerték, tudták, hogy különc, akik nem, nem is törődtek vele. Még úgy 10 perc és ráállhatok a lábaimra, vagyis a lábamra, gondolta. Szemeit lehunyta, újra nekidőlt a falnak és mélyet sóhajtott, kívánva, a szer bárcsak gyorsabban dolgozva.

Cuddy visszafelé tartott az irodájába, azt a fajta frusztrációt és büszkeséget érezve, melyet csakis House tudott kiváltani. Szörnyen felbosszantotta magát rajta, de végül is Housenak igaza volt. Már megint megmentett egy életet.

Amint befordult a sarkon, ismerős cipőket és farmernadrágot pillantott meg egy gyógyszerszekrény mögül kikandikálva. Lelkében megerősítve magát felkészült azon önelégült megjegyzések egész sorára, melyekkel House egész biztosan elárasztja majd. Megállt előtte, arcán zavart, kissé aggodalmas kifejezéssel.

House csendben volt. Észre sem vette, hogy főnöke ott áll előtte, elhaladva a botja maradványai mellett. Cuddy azon tűnődött, mi a fene folyik itt. Letérdelt és megérintette House vállát. Egy sérült, elveszett kisfiú tekintete villant fel egy pillanatra, aztán gyorsan átadta helyét a végtelen unalom kifejezésének.

-Hogy van a lány?- kérdezte House videojátékát figyelve, nem merve Cuddy szemébe nézni. Csak hatna már az a drog.

-Úgy tűnik, túléli. Meggyőztem a szülőket, hogy ne tegyenek feljelentést.

-Tekintve, hogy igazam volt, nem lett volna nehéz eset.

-No igen, de ha nem lett volna?- Cuddy elkeseredetten gesztikulált- Van valami fogalmad róla, hogy a mutatványod mibe került volna neked? És a kórháznak? És a családnak?

-Igazam volt. Szóval minden meg van bocsá…- A fájdalomtól elállt a szava. Felszisszent és szorosan behunyta szemét. Cuddy egy percit figyelte. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy fájdalmai vannak. Már látta ezt korábban is. Tudta, hogy ez hozzá tartozik House életéhez, bármennyire is próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt a tényt. Így könnyebb volt vele bánni. Most azonban nehezen felejthette el, és valahol belül megenyhült.

-Mi történt a botoddal?- kérdezte.

-Eltört.- válaszolt House tárgyilagosan. Nem akart kitérni a részletekre. Cuddy úgy vélte, fájdalmat hall a hangjában. Aggódott érte.

-Látom. Jól vagy?

-Igen, jól vagyok.- biccentett, de ezzel nem igazán tudta meggyőzni Cuddyt.

-Uh-huh.- A nő felvette a botot a földről, és kinyújtotta a kezét.

-Gyerünk!

House mérlegelte a lehetőségeit, és átkozta a tényt, hogy nincs másik. Elfogadta Cuddy karját, de elkerülte tekintetét, ahogy lassan és remegve feltápászkodott, fájdalmával arcán, ajkát harapva, nehogy felmorduljon az erőlködéstől. A nő várt, House a falnak támaszkodott, készülve a hosszú útra az irodájáig. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy most rögtön meg tudja csinálni.

Tudta, hogy Cuddy várja, hogy megmozduljon. Érezte várakozó tekintetét, de nem tudott visszanézni rá. Immár mesterévé vált a jobb láb használata nélküli talpraállásnak, de gyalogolni anélkül, hogy legalább egy kicsit támaszkodhasson rá, ráadásul a botja nélkül, nem, ez lehetetlen.

House-t voltaképp meglepte, hogy Wilson szórakozott a botjával. Az onkológus általában egy aggodalmas púp volt a hátán, de most tudhatta, hogy a kis csínye következtében House el fog esni. Tudhatta, hogy el fog esni, és nem lesz neki könnyű feltápászkodni a botja nélkül. Tudhatta, hogy valószínűleg a jobb oldalára esik. Tudhatta, hogy komolyan meg is sérülhet. Láthatta House-t a folyosó közepén ülni, mégis ott hagyta.

House tudta, hogy nincs joga dühösnek lenni. Végtére is, ő kezdte a csínyháborút, ragaszkodva Wilson jelenlétéhez benne. Mérges nem volt, legalábbis Wilsonra nem. Csak nem volt hajlandó elismerni, mennyire fájt. Nem az esés, mindent összevetve, elég szerencsés volt. Az eset csupán emlékeztette arra a szabadságra és önállóságra, amit a lába elvett tőle.

Az zavarta igazán, hogy nem élvezhette zavartalanul ezt a kis csiki-csukit Wilsonnal. Az zavarta, hogy mennyire sebezhető. Az zavarta, hogy ez nem zavarta Wilsont. Wilson ezt nem érti. Sosem fogja, mert nem szükséges neki. Nem kell így élnie. House nem haragudott Wilsonra. Wilson csak követte az ő játékszabályait. Amit Wilson valaha tudni fog az esetről, az az, hogy House jól volt, mosolygott és nevetett rajta. Voltak ilyen pillanatok, mikor szörnyen egyedül érezte magát.

Egyedül és sebzetten.


End file.
